


lost

by ddeanosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, homophobic!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeanosaur/pseuds/ddeanosaur
Summary: While hanging out with Cas, Dean doesn’t hear John come home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	lost

Dean and Cas were sitting on Dean’s bed. They had the house to themselves. Sammy was at a friends house and John was at work. They were sitting watching one of the many Starwars movies, eating pizza when a car pulled into the drive way. 

Dean, oblivious of his dad coming home early set his plate down and rolled over on top of Cas. He leaned up and gave him a kiss just as his dad bust in the room. 

Both boys jumped up, Dean rolled off of Cas and stared at his dad. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. House.” John growled, pointing at Cas. 

Cas stayed on the bed frozen in fear and shock. 

“I SAID GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE” he screamed again. 

This time Cas got up to leave but Dean grabbed him and pulled him back down. Cas turned his head toward Dean, confused and scared. 

“De-“ Cas began but was cut off by the sound of John screaming again.

“DID THIS BOY MAKE YOU DO THIS DEAN? DID HE???” John screamed. 

Dean sat there, tears welling in his eyes. “No, he didn’t make me do shit dad.” 

John started making his way over to Cas, Dean jumped in front of him. He didn’t know what John was going to do but he didn’t want him to hurt him. 

“What would Sammy think huh? Or does he know? Are you influencing Sammy with your disgusting habits?” John spat. 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Bring. Sammy. Into. This.” Dean practically growled, trying to shove past his dad to get away from him. 

John grabbed Dean and shoved him down in the bed by his hair and punched him in the face. 

Cas sat there shaking scared that John might hit him too. Instead John backed up looking shocked with himself. 

Cas pulled Dean into his lap and hugged him. “De, hey it’s okay, let’s go” 

Dean looked up at Cas with tears in his eyes. They walked past John and went out to the Impala. Dean got in the drivers seat and Cas jumped in the passenger seat. 

“Where are we going?” Cas asked 

“I don’t know I just want to get out of here now.” Dean replied looking at Cas

“Okay” Cas says and lays against the window as Dean drives. The low hum of baby relaxes them both, calming them down. 

Dean pulled off into an empty lot in the middle of nowhere. “Can we just sit here for a while? I can stay at my Uncle Bobby’s tonight but right now I just need you.” 

“Yeah De, come here” Cas smiles and hold his arms open. 

Dean crawls in Cas’ lap with his head on his shoulder and looks up at him. “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry” Dean cries. 

“De, it isn’t your fault. It’s okay. I love you” 

“I love you too” Dean says. He tries to calm himself down by holding onto Cas, but his jaw aches from where he was hit.

Suddenly he sits up and remembers Sammy. He can’t have Sam go home to John while he’s like this. “I need to call Sam and tell him to go to Bobby’s later” Dean says

He calls Sammy and tells him he will explain everything later and not to worry. He hangs up feeling a little less worried.

Dean straddles Cas and tucks his head in his neck and relaxes as Cas plays with his hair. “Cas” Dean says into his neck. 

“Yeah?” He replies with one hand tangled in Deans hair and the other on Deans hip. 

“I need you” Dean breathes, kissing Cas’ neck and rocking against him. 

Cas pulls them into the back seat and lays Dean down on the bench. He pulls on both of their shirts and kisses dean roughly. 

Dean whines when Cas pulls away and tries to pull him back down but Cas continues to undress them both until they are left wearing nothing. 

Cas runs his hands down Deans body. “So pretty De, so pretty for me.” Cas praises and Dean moans softly. 

Cas grabs the lube they have stashed under the back seat and lubes up his index finger and slowly pushes in into Dean. 

Dean moans and pushes himself back onto Cas’ hand, as Cas adds a second finger and pushes against his prostate. 

Dean arches his back and screams, his hand flying up trying to grab onto the window and seats. “Cas, fuckfuckfuck” Dean rambles. “I’m ready Cas, please just fuck me, please” Dean begs. 

“Okay baby I got you” Cas lubes his dick and slowly bottoms out in Dean. Cas moans low in Deans ear. “Fuck de, feel so good for me” 

“I’m not gonna last Baby” Dean says. It comes out more of a whimper though. 

“Me either baby, fuck” Cas slams into Dean at a punishing pace. He has his head tucked in Deans neck, sucking a mark on him. “Mine.” He growls

Dean shouts as he comes. He clenches down on Cas and he comes with a growl, biting down on Deans shoulder. 

Cas pulled out and they layer there on the seat for a little while, holding each other in their arms. 

After a while they pulled their clothes back on and drove to Bobby’s. 

Dean knocked on the door and When Bobby opened it his stood back in shock. “I’m gonna kill your father” He growled and let both boys inside. 

“I’ve always thought you and your brother would be better off here but I never thought he’d hit you. I’m gonna kill him.” He continued

“Bobby-“ Dean begins but he’s cut off again. 

“Why did he do it” Bobby said. 

Dean and Cas explained everything that happened. And Bobby was getting more and more pissed by the second. 

“You better have Sam come here too. You boys aren’t going back there, ever” Bobby growled. 

“What if he comes here?” Cas said

“He’s not stupid enough but if he does...” Bobby says, gesturing to his gun. 

“You aren’t mad at me?” Dean asks

“Now why would I be mad at you?” 

“I just told you I have a boyfriend and you didn’t seem to care.” Dean explained 

“Dean, I already knew. Ive always known.” Bobby smiled giving Dean a hug. “You can stay the night as well Cas, you too can stay in Deans room his bed should be big enough.” He continued. 

“Thanks Uncle Bobby!” Dean said happily. As he was grabbing Cas’ hand to take him upstairs to his bedroom Bobby stopped them. 

“Dont have too much fun up there boys, although based on this-“ Bobby pokes the hickey Cas gave Dean, “and both you boys’ hair and the condition of your clothes, I’m going to assume you already had some fun” 

“And we’re out” Dean says red faced and he leads Cas upstairs. 

“Not to mention you boys reak of sex!” Bobby yelled after them just as Sam walked in the front door. 

He’s never gonna let Dean live that down. 

—————————  
“Shower?” Dean asked 

“Yeah” 

They went to the shower and scrubbed each other clean, occasionally stealing kisses. By the time the water ran cold they were done. 

They got out and dried each other off before walking back to Deans room. 

Dean have Cas a pair of boxers to sleep in and they both almost immediately fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

When they woke up next to each other Cas smiled and kissed Deans forehead. 

Dean rolled over so he was on top of Cas and kissed him over and over. Whispering “I love you” between kisses.

“BREAKFASTTTT” Bobby yelled upstairs. 

“Come on De” Cas says, smiling at his boyfriend. He rolled Dean off of him and put on a pair of deans sweatpants and threw Dean a pair as well. Dean put them on and they went downstairs. 

“Have fun yesterday De?” Sammy asked laughing

“Huh?” Dean asked confused “oh” he continued as he realized. He had hickeys down his chest and bruises on his hips from where Cas was holding him. 

Dean, now incredibly embarrassed, sat down next to an equally embarrassed Cas. They ate pancakes and bacon, deans favorite before getting dressed. 

Dean dropped Cas off at his house and went back to Bobby’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i add a second chapter about what happens next with John? Feedback and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
